Ilvao
Lovistus Ilvao or the Language of the West, is a synthetic O-S-V language that uses Time-Manner-Place for adpositonal phrases. It is spoken by the Ilvaotir, the Westerners. Ilvao is highly synthetic (relationally) and only uses prepositions when being very specific. It also does not have adjectives, and uses syntax with the genitive case to modify nouns. Verbs are also very simple such that mood, aspect, and voice are most often accomplished with particles. Phonology This section will contain information about Ilvao's sounds Orthography This section will contain information about who Ilvao is written. Vocabulary List of Ilvaoan Vocabulary. Ilvaoan words usually have the following phonotactics for its base and root words: #Smallest Syllable: C or V #Standard 1: CV©V(V) #Standard 2: CCV©V(V/C) #Standard 3: VCVC©(V)© This is the current breakdown of vocabulary according to part of speech. Current Count - 164 Words: Nouns - 84 (10 adjectivals), Verbs - 34, Prepositions - 4, Pronouns - 42 Grammar This section will contain information about Ilvaoan Grammar Nouns Ilvaoan nouns indicate gender (4), number (3), and in some instances, status. They also code for grammatical case, of which they are seven: *'Nominative': the subject of the action *'Accusative': the object of the action or as the object of an accusative prepositon *'Genitive': for possessives or to modify nouns (as with adjectives) *'Dative': the in-direct object to whom the action is performed or as the object of a dative prepositon *'Instrumentive': the means by which the action is performed or as the object of an instrumentive preposition *'Locative': the location where the action is performed *'Vocative': indicates that the noun is being addressed. The four genders are each assigned to the four directions: *'Air: '-ea, -a, -us - feminine words and identities, abstractions **Air words are open, flighty, and mutable - they drop the ending and add the case information ***root: rub, stem: -ea, stem is dropped, accusative marker -i added to the end ***rub'ea' --> rub'i' *'Fire: '-on, -en, -ut, -et - masculine words and identities, tangible objects, people, animals **Fire words, like fire, grow in size as they are fueled by case information. ***root: bas, stem: -ut; accusative marker -oi added to the end ***Basut --> Basut'oi' *'Earth:' -ar, -or, -ur - places, nominal adjectives **Earth words are deeply rooted, and so the case information is contained by the word. ***root: vus, stem: -ar; a changes to i, accusative marker n inside -ir ***vusar --> vusinr *'Water:' - used to indicate status **Water words are washed clean, and represent a pure state of the noun, carrying a connotative value of increased prestige. 1st Declension (Air and Fire only) Air -ea, -a: r''ubea -'' Child Other 1.air: nuba ''- cloud, ''yeva ''- evening, ''sunea' ''- desert 'Fire -on, -en: '''Sinon, Spirit - notice the vowel stem change (o to a, e to oe) in the plural Other 1.fire: ''staron - old man, siven - ''old woman or witch, ''spirasalon - flute 2nd Declension (Air, Fire) '''Air -us: iktus -'' sun Other 2.air: ''baskus ''- evil, ''muozus ''- nation, land, continent, ''terzus ''- star '''Fire -ut, -et:' basut - moon Other 2.fire: rajet -'' cat, ''oghrut - bear, mizut - queen 3rd Declension (Earth) Earth: -ar, -ur: ''vusar ''- length, longness Other 3.earth: ''sauar -'' devil, ''ilvar ''- the west, ''hazar ''- smallness Pronouns